Bath Time Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct Sequel to "Bath Time Surprise": Anna shows Izumi just how much she loves her, and teaches her everything she promised previously, and then some. AnnaxIzumi yuri lemon. Read'n Enjoy!


**Bath Time Love**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Gentle, leisurely smooching noises and the sounds of hands caressing smooth, heated curves could be heard above the usual sounds of the bath.

"A-Annaaa…Anna-chaaa-ah~!" Izumi Sawatari spoke with rising passion after her kiss with Anna Kurauchi was broken because of the need for the second life-giving element. (Meaning air)

Anna giggled before smooching Izumi again, a chaste, gentle kiss.

"You're so cute, Izumi-san~ I've wanted to see you like this for so… _so_ long..." The greenette's sweet, blushing, smiling face left Izumi's field of vision when she moved to the busty girl's neck.

Izumi gasped and shuddered when Anna put her lips to work on her beloved's neck and collarbone. Needless to say, Anna was determined to leave her mark of adoration on Izumi…and the older girl was loving every moment of it.

~o~

After giving Izumi her first-ever orgasm earlier on, Izumi gave her new lover her consent and now, she lay on her back on a towel that kept her and Anna from feeling uncomfortable on the wet cobble stone of the bath's floor. Izumi also rested her head on a bundled-up towel as an improvised pillow, her rich-black, silky bob-cut of hair matching nicely against with the white cloth.

Completing this image of loveliness was Anna partially resting her lovely body on Izumi's, her cute chest mashed deliciously against Izumi's more generous, hot curves. Anna had one leg partially intertwined with her beloved's while Izumi herself stroked and squeezed one of Anna's lovely thighs, which was draped over Izumi's waist.

Izumi had her eyes closed and her head tilted, letting off lyrical and enticing sounds of pleasure as Anna worshipped her beautiful body, kissing, licking and nibbling on the busty girl's neck while groping, squeezing, kneading and overall playing with Izumi's big and beautiful assets to her eager, loving heart's content.

Anna was in no rush, but she could tell Izumi was; the way the girl's nipples were hard as pebbles as she sucked and tugged on them with her hot, wet mouth and with her hand respectively, as well as the rather urgent squeezing of her thigh. Finally, the most tale-tell sign of Izumi's arousal was definitely the way the black-haired maid kept rubbing her thighs against each other, clearly trying to be subtle about how hot the fire in her loins burned…yet Anna knew it. Anna knew everything about Izumi.

Izumi was hot, bothered, and she wanted release…but she could not quite voice it. It was simply who Izumi Sawatari was, and Anna Kurauchi adored her for it. That did not mean she could not try to get Izumi to open up, however.

"Haah…hah~ A-Anna…I…I feel…" The girl's dark-blue eyes were half-lidded, almost hazy. Her companion's dark-green orbs glimmered with adoration for Izumi and a hint of mischief.

"Yeees, Izumi-san~" Anna purred, peppering Izumi's beautiful chest with wet, open-mouth kisses, clearly having the time of her life with Izumi's assets as well as being encouraged by the look in her smoldering blue eyes.

"Anna…I feel…mmhaa…~! I need…I need _you_ down there…it's…so hot!" The older girl struggled to say the words and, in a way, she could not, but Anna understood. Hell, the voice Izumi had just spoken, begged her with…she would commit that voice to memory. Also, her own core throbbed, ached with need.

There were many things she could do, _so_ many ways to show her beloved Izumi-san how two women could make love…yet this was their first time. And Anna firmly believed there was only _one_ way to make love for the first time, yes…

"Izumi-san…don't worry. I've got you~" The green-haired maid then maneuvered Izumi's body so that the girl now sat cradled in her lap, face-to-face, breast-to-breast. The black-haired maid could only mumble in confusion before Anna leaned in to claim her soft, sweet lips once more. Anna held Izumi tight as their kiss deepened and their tongues met halfway past their lips.

Anna eagerly ate up Izumi's moans and groans of pleasure upon feeling her sizable chest meet Anna's more humble, yet lovely bosom. The yielding flesh of their chests mashed and molded against one another, their nipples leaving warmth along their paths against each other's breasts.

"Mmm…hmmm, mhmm…mwha, chu~" Anna pulled back from their smooch, not without a thin string of saliva joining their lips for a moment. The green-haired maid moved her lips to Izumi's ear, making the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand with the sheer sexual purr Anna spoke with in her ear.

"Izumi-san…this is our first time, and I want to make it memorable~ there are many ways girls can make love…but _this is our first time._ I'll show you the most _amazing_ way for girls to become one~"

Izumi looked at Anna questioningly, but she gulped and shyly nodded her head. She now knew she could trust Anna. She _wanted_ this, and she would see it through. She leaned in to kiss Anna again, this time chaste and gentle. Her lips brushed against Anna's as she spoke, her voice thick with emotion and passion.

"Anna-chan… _teach me."_

Anna smiled.

~o~

As Anna indeed taught Izumi, she could not believe she had missed out on this pleasure and passion for so long.

Izumi's body burned, her head was thrown back, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth open and the most erotic, enticing sounds she had ever made simply refused to stop coming from her vocal cords. Meanwhile, Anna was, in a manner of speaking, not faring any better than Izumi.

She may have looked and sounded so very confident and in charge earlier, but now, the greenette was as far gone as her beloved Izumi-san.

The two beautiful maids were engaging in the most intimate act of lovemaking for women: the act of tribadism. They lay within the warm, steamy bath, resting on a slab of artificial stone that made for a comfortable spot for them both as their hips wiggled, their thighs mashed against each other and most importantly; the way their pussies rubbed and ground against each other with each thrust of their lovely hips.

Each "kiss" that their lower lips shared every time they made contact sent continuous shocks of pleasure straight into their loins and the contact of the water splashing against their overheated bodies just added more fuel to the flames of passion within them.

Soon, the two girls picked up the pace of their tribadism, taking things up several proverbial notches; their pussies mashed against each other repeatedly, fast, hard, sharing the most amazing, delicious of kisses.

Izumi and Anna made eye contact for the briefest of moments; their eyes were completely hazy, half-lidded, and tears of joy brimmed at their edges. The sounds escaping their lips were like a crescendo of passion…and then, the two girls gave each other loving smiles…and then, threw their heads back to scream out their simultaneous release once their bodies and the intimate position they were making love with finally could take no more, no more heat, no more pleasure. It was just _too much…_

The lovers' screams of pleasure echoed in the huge bath.

~o~

After the deed was done, the two lovers lay on the same towel their foreplay took place on, Anna resting her body on top of Izumi's, one arm wrapped around the black-haired maid's waist and her head resting on her beloved's bountiful chest.

"Anna-chan…" Izumi sighed happily, a gentle, tired smile on her beautiful, bruised lips.

"Izumi-san~" Anna turned her head on Izumi's breasts to look up at her.

Dark-blue met dark-green with adoration.

"Thank you~"

 _FIN_

 **Author's Notes:** Breaching, breaching!

(The door to the room gets blasted off its hinges and a flashbang bounces off the opposite wall. The grenade goes off and the four terrorists inside get blinded and their ears ring. Then, four gun shots go off and just as many terrorists fall to the ground one by one, bloody bullet holes in their foreheads)

Clear!

(He puts his P99 pistol back in the holster on his leg and picks up the camera that recorded the whole room breach sequence, tipping the camera towards himself)

Hey there, everyone! Here's everyone's favorite Marine, comin' live to you from…uhhh…just a moment…(He turns away from the camera to address a fellow Marine that was looking for a Piece of Enemy Intel in the room) Oi! What country are we in!

*Cue static*

Ah, Ok. I think I'm in-*STATIC* Oh, damn! This thing looks pretty busted. XD Ok, so, not much to say here, eh? As you can see, this one-shot takes place right where the original left off, meaning right after Anna worships Izumi's big and beautiful oppai back in "Bath Time Surprise", which is also my first ever "He is My Master" story. Man, I feel old now…XD That anime is OLD by now…but still, it *is* hilarious to watch even today. Even if Yoshitaka is a piece of shit, but what else is new? 'Sides, we all know that Anna is the heart and soul of "He is My Master". I mean, Anna and Pocchi, 'cuz Pocchi is boss. XD

Anyway, AnnaxIzumi is an old OTP of mine, and of course, I came back to this couple, giving them a memorable first time~ ;3

So, do let me know if you boys and girls enjoyed this little sequel, especially if you read the original, yesh? :3 Here's hoping to more lovely AnnaxIzumi stories in the foreseeable future.

Now, I gotta go hunt some more bad guys. (He sets the camera down to ready his customized ACR rifle) Seeya around, guys. Hoo-rrah! (And he sets off to continue his mission)

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
